


Best Friends 5Evah

by missusedstars (mercutia)



Series: Like Person A and Person B [2]
Category: My Babysitter's A Vampire
Genre: M/M, rory is a shipper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-19
Updated: 2012-08-19
Packaged: 2017-11-12 11:34:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/490443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mercutia/pseuds/missusedstars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to Take Me or Leave Me.</p><p>Ethan is emotionally constipated, Rory loves his OTP, and Benny understands way too many TV references for his own good.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Best Friends 5Evah

Benny slammed his locker in frustration as Ethan, Rory, Sarah, and Erica walked up to him. Ethan trailed slightly behind and that was pretty much the kicker that he was avoiding Benny. Ethan was normally the first to bound up, several feet in front of the group, nearly yelling with excitement at the awesome plan he had/vision he just saw/supernatural attack that recently occurred, etc.

But Ethan was behind. And Rory was now in front, proud and oblivious. 'You're not alpha now, Rory. Chill it,' Benny mentally growled at him. At the loud locker slam, Erica and Sarah had glanced at each other, to Benny, and back to Ethan. It just figured that they'd be able to know something's wrong when Benny himself had only just had it confirmed. 

Lost in thoughts, his brain only just now caught on to what Rory was saying. "... a coven of vampires! We didn't even know covens still existing! Of course, they probably pose a threat to most of the Whitechapel residents but still..." he trailed off but seemed to continue talking to himself.

"What the nut here is trying to say, is that we need your help tracking down this... coven," Sarah had chimed in. "Do you think your grandma would be able to help us find a spell or something?"

"And take them down," Erica hissed. She was in jealous alpha bitch mode. Gee, this'll be fun to deal with. "As soon as possible, got it? I don't like them being here..."

Wait, was that a flicker of concern in her eyes? Woah. Benny thought now was probably a good time to actually listen to what his groupies are saying and stop wallowing. Except Ethan had been silent this whole time and it was somewhat distracting.

Benny readjusted the textbooks in his hand and started walking. "Uh.. Give me all the details and I'll call Gran at lunch so she can find something by the time school lets out... Hopefully. Ethan, you haven't had any visions yet, right?"

Ethan glanced up, tree in the headlights. He shook his head and quickly scampered down through the hall. "Um... okay. Guess he'll be less helpful than usua-"

"Oh, don't act like you don't know what's wrong." Erica gave him Her Look.

"Wh-? But I have no idea!" He didn't. He really didn't. Except maybe that two days after Benny told him he actually WAS into guys... that... way, he'd been avoiding him. Benny really didn't want to act like a girl about things so he pretended like it wasn't a big deal that his best friend was suddenly homophobic or something. Benny was so close to trying to perform a mind-reading spell on him...

Sarah raised an eyebrow at him. ('Wait, now she's got a look too?') "Seriously? You guys are like, attached at the hip. What happened between you?" 

"Pardon you, I am not Ethan's Siamese twin. And honestly, I have no idea. If you care so much, talk to him yourself." Okay, so maybe all this with Ethan had put him a little on edge.  But hey, when it was their time of the month, the vampire chicks got a little sarcastic too.

All this time, Rory had just been watching the back and forth exchange but now, he'd dragged Benny away from the girls and into the nearest boys' bathroom. "Rory! What the he-!"

"Shhhh. Do you want the girls to hear? You're in love with your best friend, I so get that-" 'Rory, stop thinking about Erica.' "But didn't they say in that one chick flick we watched that putting their happiness before your love is ridiculous or something like that? I'm just saying, stop being Elle Woods-"

"I don't think that was Legally Blonde."

Rory sighed in impatient. ('Riiight. Because he of all people had the right to do that.') "Missing the point. The point is Ethan obviously has liked you back for a while and it is so hard to sit back and watch my ship crash and bur-"

Benny was all sorts of uncomfortable right now. Not just because he was being shoved against a wall by a nerdy blond vampire. "Woah, that's my best friend, I don't like him like that and he's like, so very super straight that rulers walk around angsting in jealousy. And what the hell is a ship?"

Rory finally let him go and faux-stalked out of the bathroom. "Just think about it, Betha- Benny. Just think about it." 

Benny was frozen for a couple seconds before picking up his books and heading to class.  
\----  
During every shared class with Benny, Ethan would take a seat as far away as possible and drum his fingers on the desk the whole fifty minutes. The best way to get over someone is to not be around them right? That spark of hope Benny had given him had to be smothered by the fact that he and Ethan were best friends and that was more important.

But Benny was always just so concerned that Ethan couldn't avoid him for too much longer and at lunch had slid back into his normal seat across from Benny and acted like everything was perfectly fine. (Minus the looks Benny kept shooting at him.)

"So, uh, found anything about the coven?" 'It's going to be so obvious that you're lusting over him, stop, leave.' 

Benny raised an eyebrow at Ethan. "I called Gran a few minutes ago. She'll tell me later. Why, do you know anything?" 

Ethan blinked at him. How can he still act so much like himself? When it's obvious that Ethan....

So Ethan ran out. He grabbed his sandwich and left like the wimp he was. Huzzah.   
\-----  
Benny was helping his grandma search the basement for the necessary supplies to track down the coven when he heard the front door open. Jogging up the stairs, he knew it had to be Ethan because he was the only one who'd come in without being invited but truthfully, Benny hadn't really expected him to come. 

"Uh, hey, Benny... Can I... Talk to you?" He nervously bounced from one foot to the other. 'Great, did Rory talk to him too?'

Benny gestured into the kitchen and started to walk before Ethan stopped him. 

"Actually, B, before I lose my nerve: I think...I like you. Like, have feelings for you like you. Like... Ianto Jones and Jack Harkness feelings. But less... Okay, bad analogy. Like Blaine and Kurt or... Or Willow and Tara or..."

Benny tried to contain his wild smile. "You don't have to choose all the gay couples as your metaphors you know."

Ethan looked up from his feet to see Benny's and sighed in relief. "George Michael and Maebe?"

"Ew, that's creepy," Benny laughed and stepped closer to him. 

"Benny and Ethan?" Ethan leaned in a bit more.

"Yeah... I think I like that one the best," Benny whispered, placing a small kiss on Ethan's lips. 

They pulled back and just looked at each other for a short moment before...

"You know, by the transitive property of lip-locking, you just kissed Andy Summers." 

"Ugh! Oh, my god! Gross! Benny!" Ethan playfully shoved him away then ran downstairs to help with the latest Monster of the Week, Benny following.

They made a good team.

**Author's Note:**

> I... definitely had more trouble writing this one.


End file.
